In my earlier Patent Application PCT/AU85/00279 there is disclosed a tea bag and cover, the cover comprising two leaves about a fold line, said tea bag being attached by attachment means to one leaf adjacent said fold line whereby said fold line is above said attachment means to enable the leaves to fold to one side of the bag with no part of either leaf being on the cup side of the bag when suspended in a cup by inserting the bag inside the cup with one leaf passing down the outside of the cup.
Also there is disclosed the method of manufacturing a tea bag and cover, the tea bag having a crimped peripheral flange, the method comprising the steps of providing a sheet of paper to form the cover, stapling the tea bag to the sheet of paper at a position below the transverse center line of the sheet, and forming a fold line on the transverse center line of the sheet to form two leaves to overlie the tea bag.
Thus, that invention describes a tea bag and protective cover which will protect the tea bag in packaging and storing, while providing means to support the tea bag in the liquid in the cup without obstructing the opening to the cup, and which can be agitated to improve and speed up infusion and which also can be used for safely withdrawing the tea bag from the cup for squeezing the residue and eventual disposal of the tea bag.